


Not Hygge

by Elyse110



Category: Frozen Broadway musical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 10:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17445422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elyse110/pseuds/Elyse110
Summary: 2 years after Frozen





	Not Hygge

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: These are not my characters

Anna sat on the floral bed in her room. Her favorite book sat open on her pillow when Elsa entered the room and sat on her bed.  
"Remember that time all those years ago...." Elsa started  
"When you froze the entire kingdom and almost killed me?" Anna finished. "Yup, those where the good old days" She said wistfully. Elsa gave her a look.  
"Looking back on it, I am so glad it happend." Elsa sighed. "I suppose it is why I am so happy now. If you want a word to define it, it would be Hygge." Anna paled visibly, her eyes widening. "Anna, are you OK" Elsa asked, concerned with her sisters sudden change in attitude. Anna shuddered. "Well, when we went looking for you in the North Mountains, we got our stuff for free at this store." She swallowed "The deal was if we lived we were to pay him 10,000 cronos." Elsa winced. " And you haven't paid yet." Anna nodded. Elsa grabbed Anna's hand and hauled her up. "Let's go before it gets to dark."

 

 

****

 

The sisters entered an old worn down store. The ground and walls are covered in mold and are resident to several years of termite damage. There are no products anywhere and a skinny man stands behind a block of wood. His eyes are gaunt and he looks as if he hasn't had a meal in weeks. All of his things had been loaned out 2 years ago to a young lady, a filthy man, and a snowman. He never got anymore income from that day forward. His head snaps to look at the sisters.

"Not Hygge."


End file.
